When fabricating structures using sheet metal parts and extruded shapes, a stronger joint can be created if there are two bonding surfaces at each joint. Put differently, a stronger joint can be created if the sheet is inserted into a slot that contacts both sides of the sheet. For example, as shown in FIG. 8, a joint 100 having slots 102, 104, 106 for joining metal sheets 108 is provided. The slots 102, 104, 106 provide the contact on both sides of the sheet 108, but assembling structures using such a joint 100 can be difficult. For instance, construction of complete box shapes using this method of construction is not practical because of the difficulty in inserting the large sheets 108 into slots 102, 104, 106 in multiple planes.
Embodiments of the presently disclosed invention provide a joint and method of joining sheet materials that are able to overcome the difficulties associated with assembling sheet material constructions using conventional joints, such as those in FIG. 8. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.